1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup method as well as a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image production, an imaging person sets numerical information of the iris, white balance, gain and so forth upon image pickup as setting data to an image pickup apparatus based on an instruction of a producing person. Then, the imaging person performs image pickup based on the setting data to obtain an image intended by the image producing person. At this time, the setting data set in this manner are recorded on a memory card or the like.
It is to be noted that such setting data may not necessarily be recorded into a memory card or the like but may be recorded as information which forms a construction table which is recorded in a web site provided so as to share such data by those people who are involved in image production as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-312659. It is to be noted that the construction table is a table in which items necessary for image production are provided and various kinds of information corresponding to the items are described.